Modern computing systems comprise numerous electronic circuit boards and components. Traditionally, a plurality of cables is used to interconnect these electronic circuit boards or at least some of these electronic components. However, connecting via cables requires connectors. As a server system becomes more complex, and incorporates more electronic circuit boards and components, it can be difficult to locate a large number of connectors for cable connections inside the server system. Also, cables are subject to inadvertent impingement due to moving parts within the server system. Thus, maintaining and verifying these cable connections can be challenging.